bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
D.G.
The Demolitions expert of the Cybernation's RVB Squad that unfortunately keeps getting hit in the nuts every time he goes into battle, Stanley Brock is the cynics of cynics. He would much rather stay at the base and sleep rather than get out there and do actual training, even though he wouldn't just sit at home with Rogue Battles. Suit Features * 'Armor Reinforcements: '''D.G.'s armor is optimized to prevent the user from being damaged by explosions. This extends to physical blows. * '''C4 Detonator: '''While it may seem like a simple Detonator feature for the suit, D.G. actually added a Frequency mod that allows him to explode enemy bombs! * '''Bomb Circuit-Type Loader: '''For timed explosives, D.G. can choose the circuit type for would-be defusers. Collapsing Circuits are best effective in a target rich environment, while Instants are very effective against skilled defusers. Personality D.G. is rather lazy, and as said before would rather stay at base during training sessions. However, he becomes a deadly force when encountering a rogue. Usage of explosives and sticky bombs makes it difficult to find enough stable ground to attack him, and this makes D.G. one of the more frustrating of the RVB to fight. His attitude bears resemblance to that of Markiplier's whenever he is in a panicked mood. Comboes * '''The Grif Special: '''D.G. jumps on the back of his opponent, before gunning the back of their head with his SMG. After which, Stanley rips out a part of the enemy's suit and using it to whack the opponent. * '''Cone Slam: '''Grif grabs the nearest construction cone and pokes the enemy two times with it, before stuffing their head inside it. Story Chapter 1: Idiot Canyon D.G. loaded up his SMG with a fresh magazine, anticipating the arrival of the Blues. The RVB Squad, his faction, was having it's regular training session. "Hey, D.G." Simmons said, as both soldiers checked their gear to ensure top condition. "Do you ever wonder why we're here?" "One of life's greatest mysteries, huh? Why ARE we here. Are we the product of a cosmic coincidence, or are we just pawns, chess pieces to be moved, to kill, and to be killed. Is there some sort of overarching story in our lives? Or am I doomed to repeat the same cycle of getting hit in the groin? It keeps me up at night thinking about it." D.G. got real deep with his answer, apparently confusing the Why Are We Here question with the philosophical meaning rather than the literal one. A brief moment of silence shadowed the conversation before Simmons spoke up. "What was that all about? I meant 'Why do we constantly practice in this Box Canyon in the middle of nowhere' not 'Why do we Exist'." "Oops." D.G. quickly retracted the statement. "I signed up to fight some Rogues, not to stand around and talk while patiently waiting for NOTHING to happen." D.G. Ranted, "If I had a choice, I'd be in the S.G.P.M. squad. Surely I'm a better leader than Caboose!" "You're just saying that because you're trying to get the attention of Yang. She doesn't like you, and she makes the message come across VERY CLEARLY by punching you in a sensitive spot every time you meet." Simmons scoffed at Stanley, who was still oblivious to the fact Yang, one of the S.G.P.M. Squad Members, is not interested in him. This conversation continued for a while, until Sarge interrupted their conversation. "Stop talking and get down here, ladies!" "Great, Mr. Military is here." D.G. said, as he climbed down the base stairs, awaiting whatever crap Sarge has in store for them. Quotes * "''Dunananananananun. Agent Texas. Dunananananananun. Don't kill me! Dunnana-BANANANANUN! Sneaking!" -''Attempting to avoid contact with Tex, badly. * ''"Well, That's fine! I mean, how hard can PLANTING AN A-GRADE EXPLOSIVE IN FORT KNOX?!" ''-Yelling at Sarge for his plan on taking back a Rogue Stronghold. * ''"Protect me, Cone!" * "We are never given enough credit for anything we do." * "Up yours too, Church!" * "Tucker did it. And no, I'm not copying Caboose" * "Mmmm... Donut... Wait. WAIT WAIT IT'SNOTWHATYOUTHINK" - ''Daydreaming about Donuts, and then being confused with having a crush on Donut. * ''"Can we push dying to a week from NEVER?!" * "Heh Heh Heh... Caboose will never find my cookies up h- WHAT THE?!" ''-Caboose finds his cookies. * ''"Shut it, Tucker!" * "FUCKA YOU, SARGE!" Trivia * His code name is an acronym: 'D'iss 'G'runtled. His habit of Dissing others and him usually being Disgruntled fits perfectly with the acronym. * Due to his profession, D.G. is usually in the living quarters FAR AWAY from any sort of important item. * Once, D.G. ate some alien mushrooms, which according to Simmons is "Crystal Meth on Crystal Meth". * D.G. is the most hated of the RVB squad, as he is lazy, unwilling to work, and confuses the meanings of simple phrases with the meaning of life.. That's what you get when you majored in Philosophy in college. Category:Cybernation Category:RVB Category:Lightning Bruiser